The Stars that Shine for You
by little-princess-sakura
Summary: A mysterious new girl comes to Hogwarts from Japan! When two guys fall in love with her, which one will she choose? Rated T for some sexy things that go on later. Fan characters are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only 14 and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me, okay?!**

**I am accepting fan characters! Just leave me a review telling me what you like about the story and a description of your OC and I'll include them in the story!**

The alarm clock went off and I slammed the snooze button. Just ten more minutes. I started to go back to sleep and then I realized what today is: the day that I start Hogwarts! I had just moved here from Japan last week and I was so nervous about starting school in Europe because it was so far away. At the same time I was so excited because everyone says that European guys are so hot and I wanted to meet one.

I got out of bed and ran a brush through my waist-length silky black hair, which I got from my father, who is Japanese. I had dyed purple stripes in my hair to make it more exciting. Well, this week my streaks were purple any way. I changed their color all the time. I opened my closet and put on fishnet stockings, black army boots, a red plaid pleated skirt, and a black and red MCR t-shirt. Then I put on purple eyeliner and and purple lipstick. I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I was totally hot and ready for my first day at school.

Then I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Sakura," said my mom. She is a veela from America. In fact she is the veela queen making me the princess. Everyone says that I inherited her good looks.

"What will it be for breakfast, Miss?" said our servant, James. We can afford servants because my dad is really rich. He is the president of Misubishi (the car company in case you don't know!)

"The usual, pancakes," I said.

The drive to the train station was long and boring. I walked onto the train and went down the aisle looking for a place to sit. An ugly girl with bushy hair scooted over in her seat and said, "You can hang out with us."

I looked at the dorky girl and then at the goofy looking redhead next to her and said, "No thanks." I don't sit with losers.

I kept walking down the aisle and all the guys were staring at me. It was because I'm a veela like Mom, which means that I have powers that make every guy in sight fall in love with me. Sometimes it really sucks to be so sexy. I know you would probably think it would be a cool thing for every guy fall in love with you, but think of the implications of **every** guy looking at you. In this case, for example, even the ugly guys like the redhead and some old guy with a cat in his lap were staring at me and drooling. Ew.

I frowned at the old greasy guy and kept going. Then I saw a vision of hot sexiness. It was a guy with hair so pale blond that it was white, and he had eyes like sapphires and a ripped body which he showed off with tight jeans and a blue tank top. He pushed another boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead against the wall and said, "Don't you ever talk to me that way again, you filthy mudblood!" I felt sorry for the other guy because he was also hot, but not as hot as the blond boy, who then saw me.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

I found I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. What could I say to this perfection of a man? "I'm...I'm...Sakura I come from Japan." Then the butterflies in my stomach were too much for me and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat**

**Omg you guys, I hope you like my new chappie!! I worked for days and days on it!!**

**I am accepting fan characters! Just leave me a review telling me what you like about the story and a description of your OC and I'll include them in the story!**

I woke up because I felt cold water splash on my face. I opened my eyes and saw the boy with the scar I had seen earlier. It was a wonderful thing to wake to.

"You're awake!" he said cheerfully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said. "Thank you, uh...what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Harry." I smiled flirtatiously at him. "Who was that blond boy you were arguing with earlier?"

"That was Draco Malfoy. You should stay away from him. He is a major prick."

"Why?"

"He only likes people who are purebloods."

"Oh."

"You should get up and put your robes on, Sakura. We're about to arrive at Hogwarts."

"Oh, right," I said. I put on my robes, which I had modified. The normal school outfit was baggy and totally unflattering, but my altered one clung to my body, which had ample curves in all the right places.

Then I went into the dining hall. I looked around for Harry and Draco but didn't see them. Disappointed, I sat down and propped up my head with my hand. Then I noticed someone waving at me from across the room. I squinted my eyes, trying to recognize her. "Haruka!" I squealed.

Haruko was my BFF from Japan! She was wearing a leather miniskirt and a Metallica t-shirt. "How did you get here?!"

"I'm here as a foreign exchange student. What are the odds of meeting you here?"

"I know!" I said excitedly and squealed again and then hugged her.

"Silence! Silence!" said Mrs. McGonagall. The sorting will now begin."

The sorting hat sang its song and I waited in silent excitement and impatience for McGonagall to call my name. "Sakura Yamamachi!" Everyone stared at me as I stood up and walked nervously to the front. I found Harry in the crowd so I locked eyes with him, smiled, and twirled a lock of my hair with my fingers. I was paying so much attention to him that I didn't notice Pansy Parkinson stick out her foot and trip me. I fell to the ground and as I stood up, Pansy grabbed my shirt, and with her face two inches from mine, said, "I saw you talking with Draco yesterday. Stay away from him. He is mine."

"You bitch!" I said. "You're lying. There's no way Draco could love a pig-faced girl like you!"

Pansy clenched her and into a fist, but then McGonagall said, "Enough! Pansy, fifty points from Slytherin!"

"What?!" said Pansy. I smirked at her.

"If you two are done fighting, we can continue."

"Hmph!" I said, standing up and straightening my skirt. I marched to the front of the room and the sorting hat was put on my head.

"Hmm..." said the hat. "You are quite unsortable. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the cleverness of a Ravenclaw, and the ambition of a Slytherin. This is a most difficult sort indeed." After a pause of what seemed like forever, it finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered and I flounced over to their table. I was excited because Draco was in Slytherin, but unfortunately so was that bitch Pansy. No matter. There is no way Pansy could get Draco before I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**I am accepting fan characters! Just leave me a review telling me what you like about the story and a description of your OC and I'll include them in the story!**

The next morning I woke up and went to my first class, Magical Medicine. I noticed Harry and slid into the desk next to him. "Hi, Harry," I said.

"Hi," he said, only glancing at me and then looking down his paper, which he was doodling on. Something wasn't right about Harry. Usually guys were falling all over themselves to go out with me because of my veela powers, but Harry acted like I was just some other random girl. No matter. I could win him over the old fashioned way.

I sighed and looked at my watch. The teacher was already late. Twenty minutes later he still hadn't showed up. Suddenly the door came open with a loud bang. In came a man limping on a cane. I noticed that he was dressed in muggle clothes instead of school robes. He went to the front of the classroom, removed a bottle of pills from his coat pocket, and swallowed a handful of them. He looked at us sourly.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House and I'll be your professor."

"Why are you popping pills?" said Draco.

"They help me deal with idiots like you."

"I'm going to tell my father what you said!"

House limped over to Draco, leaned over him, and said, "I don't need your daddy's boy act in my classroom, got it?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who my father is?"

"No, and I don't care."

"My father is a very powerful man. He could have you put in Azkahban just for looking at him wrong!"

"Oh, how frightening!" he said sarcastically. "Fifty points from Slytherin for wasting my time."

"You can't do that!" Draco jumped up and scowled in House's face. "I mean it, House, my father—"

House wacked Draco on the leg with his cane. "Oops. My hand slipped. Sit down. Or fifty more points from Slytherin."

Draco sat down, frowning. I saw that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking at each other and giggling. I heard Harry say, "Finally, someone will give him what he deserves." I myself was torn. House was kind of cute, but I didn't like him hitting my Draco.

House turned around and glared at Harry. He was about to say something when Harry fainted and began screaming, "My scar! It hurts!" He clutched his forehead.

Dr. House bent over Harry. "Hmm. It appears to be a clot in the brain."

Hermione, who was bending over Harry with tenderness that I hated, said, "He doesn't have a clot! His scar is hurting!"

"Impossible. Scars can't hurt. Stop lying, Harry."

"I'm not lying! My scar hurts because it's magic."

"That would make it a magical ailment, and a strange one," said House. "Perfect. I've had no new cases in a while and I was bored. Come, Harry, let's go to Saint Mungo's and my team will make a diagnosis from there."

Harry suddenly stopped rubbing his head and sat up. "I feel fine now. My head stopped hurting."

"Headaches that come and go in minutes. Could by Zlorthormp's Disease. Very rare, and only appears in wizards." House got out his cell phone. "Yes, we need an ambulance at Hogwart's." He hung up the phone.

"He doesn't have Zlorthormp's Disease!" said Ron. "It's a curse mark! Voldemort put it there!" Everyone gasped at Voldemort's name.

House rolled his eyes. "Harry, you have Zlorthormp. You are going to die. Get in that ambulance."

"It's a curse mark, really!"

"Why would Voldemort put a curse on a weak little shrimp like you?"

"Because of a prophecy! It said I would kill him, and--"

Then two witch nurses came in and took Harry away. House looked around the classroom. "What are you all staring at? Get back to your desks and open your books!" I looked at the classroom door sadly, watching Harry leave.

"Harry!" I called after him. "I'll get you out of Saint Mungo's. I promise."

Harry looked at me with a confused look and nodded. I hated House now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My mom grounded me from the internet because I am failing English. :-(**

Chapter Four

I put on my black leather jacket. "Where are you going?" inquired Haruka.

"I have to save Harry," I answered. When I put on my black leather jacket, it was serious business. "Will you come with me?"

Haruka nodded and put on one of those jackets with the fuzz on the hood that you see Eskimos wear. We apparated outside of the school on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "We have to wait here," I instructed.

After several minutes of waiting Haruka got really annoyed because it was cold outside and she hated being in the cold. "What are you waiting for?" she snapped.

As if in answer to her question, a man with a tan and dark hair and beard appeard from the bushes. "Jack!" I squealed, glomping him.

"Sakura! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Haruka this is my cousin Jack Sparrow."

Haruka's jaw dropped open. "Jack Sparrow? THE Jack Sparrow?1"

"The one and only," he commented, taking a bow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka.

"Sakura sent me a letter by her owl that Harry Potter was in trouble and that she needed help. I had to help because I've read all about Harry in his books and I love them! By the way, Sakura, on the way over I stopped by Japan to bring you this." He disappeared into the woods for a few seconds and came back out, leading a black unicorn with purple streaks in its main and tail by a halter.

"Ebony!" I exclaimed, running my fingers through the unicorn's mane. Ebony was a special gift to me from my veela mother. Most people don't know this, but veela raise unicorns and my mom was known for breeding the finest unicorns in the land. I climbed on Ebony's back. "Come on, let's go save Harry!" I missed Harry so much. He was so brave. (See you guys, now is she so shallow? She likes him for something besides his looks.) Haruka transformed into an eagle because she is an animagus, and Jack hopped on Ebony's back with me. Then we all rushed to Saint Mungo's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We arrived at Saint Mungo's late that night. I dismounted from my unicorn and looked at the hosptital. It looked so ominous with the light glowing from the windows and everything. I could here nothing except for the chirping of crickets. I got out my iPod and turned it to some action music, "Headstrong" by Trapt. I was ready.

"Let's go," I said, nodding to Jack and Haruka. "Stay here, Ebony." The unicorn snorted in irration because he hated being left behind. I started to say that we should be quiet and sneak in, but stupid Jack, he went charging at the hospital with his sword raised over his head and crashed through the front doors.

"Jack, no!" I snapped, stomping after him. I followed him through the front doors with Haruka flying behind me. I saw Harry Potter rounding a corner. Then he saw us and his eyes got really wide because there was a pirate charging at him. Jack grabbed him and drew his sword, looking around to see if anyone was going to stop him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?!?" demanded Harry.

"We've come to save you!" I answered.

"Save me! From what?"

"From the evil Dr. House! I heard that he's keeping you here!"

Harry laughed nervously. "Uh, Miss Sakura, the hosptial just released me. I'm free to go."

"Wha...what......?"

Harry sighed. "Dr Cuddy told Dr. House that nothing was wrong with me and that he just wanted to see me because he's a fan of my quidditch skills. House insisted that something was wrong with me and he wouldn't let me go until he proved it. He finally diagnosed me with a severe allergy to ragweed, and Cuddy made him let me go."

"So you didn't need me to save you?"

"Um, no." I felt so stupid. I went through a lot of trouble to gather a small army to save Harry Potter, who didn't need saving after all. I was such a loser.

"But Sakura...."

"Yes?"

"It was really brave of you to come after me like that. Say, we could use you in Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army? What is that?"

Harry slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shhh. It's a secret group to stop Voldemort."

"Why yes, Harry, I'd love to help you. I hate Voldemort. He killed my big sister with his Death Eaters." Tears ran down my face as I remembered that horrible day.

"The next meeting is Friday night. Haruka, Jack, you're welcome to join, too."

Haruka agreed to help, but Jack said he had his own quest to fulfill while looking very mysterious. Harry whispered directions to the Room of Requirement to us as we left Saint Mungo's.


	6. Author's Note

Attention everyone, I would like to inform you that you have been had.

This whole story was a joke written for a contest in which I had to write shitty Mary Sue fanfiction, and whoever got the most positive reviews won.

.

.


End file.
